marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Hayward
History Origin Powers and Abilities Cheshire Cat Physiology: '''Ian can transform into a cheshire cat. * '''Feline Physiology: Ian can mimic/transform into felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. ** Camouflage: Ian can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. ** Claw Retraction: Ian can retract razor-sharp claws of energy from his fingertips and feet for various purposes. ** Climbing: Ian is able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and/or vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls, etc., as long as her can gain a hold of it and keep his balance. ** Enhanced Agility: Ian can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. ** Enhanced Balance: Ian has both extremely well developed sense of balance, as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. ** Enhanced Bite: Ian has particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth or his strong jaw-muscles. ** Enhanced Flexibility: Ian is able to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. ** Enhanced Leap: Ian can leap farther than the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. ** Enhanced Senses: Ian has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average human. *** Night Vision: Ian has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. ** Enhanced Speed: Ian can move much faster than the average human, near or at the speed of sound. ** Enhanced Strenght: Ian has strength beyond that of a normal human. ** Predator Instinct: Ian possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking. ** Stealth Tactics: Ian possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. * Flight: Ian can fly or otherwise move through the air. * Intangibility: Ian is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in his way. * Invisibility: Ian can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. He can also choose to become visible to certain people while remaining unseen by others. * Luck: Ian is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck. * Spiritual Awareness: Ian possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. * Anatomical Liberation: Ian can split his own body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however he wishes, by levitating them away from the body and using them as they were connected to him. * Evaporation: Ian can cause objects, including himself and/or other beings, atoms separate and lose cohesion, "evaporating" into the surrounding environment. * Healing: Ian can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. * Illusion Manipulation: Ian can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. * Prehensility: Ian has prehensility on all parts of their body, that would not be able to normally grasp and manipulate objects with the ease of doing so with the hands. * Teleportation: Ian can teleport, or transfer matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them.